Unexpected
by i.heart. GJ
Summary: Edwards a senior, Stuck alone At Forks High School.Bella never came along. Everything's ordinary and and everything's expected in Forks. At least, until Death came along.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Forks, Washington. A small town where everyone knows everyone. And everyone thinks they know every thing about everyone.

The town its self has beautiful scenery, but it was too green. Everything in Forks was covered in green: the trees, their trunks, the grass, mud, and some times, you could swear even the air was green. Weather-wise, it was cold and wet. In Forks it rained close to everyday it was not below freezing. Due to the weather and location in the Olympic Peninsula, one of the most sunless places in the world, the sky was always gray. Seeing the sun in Forks was like trying to find a needle in a haystack.

Of course it was beautiful to most, and seemed peaceful, but beneath it all lied secrets. Not secrets you'd expect either. Not the simple gossip of who's going out with who or the occasional 'oh my god she said that?!'

No.

Never what you'd expect.

At least, not in Forks anyways.

* * *

Prologues done. More to come. Please review. kthnxbai 


	2. And then it happened

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 1**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but this waffle :D

Now, ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

A tall, skinny, pale complected guy with untidy bronze hair walked down the damp concrete hallways of Forks High School. The halls were empty, nothing but scraps of paper blew around in the breeze. The bronze-haired guy stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked up and stared at the scilent balcony of the second story above.

The bronze-haired guy known as Edward Cullen was use to the scilence. It was the second week of the new school year, and for Edward, being a senior, was in his last year of being in the hell they called High School. He sighed in relief at the thought of leaving the place.

"How can people stand being locked in those rooms for hours at a time?" Edward questioned aloud to himself, staring at the closed doors of the classrooms around him.

The day had just begun only being into second period. Edward had gym at the time, which he had always skipped wandering around the concrete paved halls instead. He sighed again, but was interrupted by a loud shuffling noise in the classrooms. The bell then rang dismissing to third period.

"Oh great" were the only words he could mutter out before the classroom doors burst open releasing herds of students. Third period was calculus for Edward, an important class, so he decided that he would attend. So then, Sr. Edward Cullen sat off on his great journey through the herds of overly hormoned teens to get to find his locker. (oh joyness!)

But again, for the second time in this story, Edward was interrupted. But not by the bell this time, nor did the bell save him from what happened next.

It all happened so fast: the sound of wind wooshing above him, the sound off people gasping, and then something falling ontop of him. He was thrown backwards onto the cold, damp concrete where he could feel the back of his head hit the ground hard, and the motionless weight settle on his stomach. Then there was more gasping and some screaming.

To be Continued...

* * *

Chapter 1 done. More to come & hopefully longer chapters. Please review. kthnxbai 


	3. Wtf happened anyway?

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 2**

I still don't own anything, and I ate the waffle, ...BUT I FOUND A MUFFIN :D

ONTO THE NEXT CHAPTER!

* * *

"What the hell...just happened?" Edward winced lifting his now cracked skull off the pavement. He considered trying to get up, but was hindered by the weight on top of him. He then opened his eyes to find a crowd of other students staring at him. He heard them talking, but ignored them. Instead he turned his focus only to find that there_ was _something on top of him.

A person.

Edward sat up quickly and carefully sitting up the person on top of him as well. It was then that he realized that this person was knocked out cold. He stood picking them up as well, and carried them off to the Nurse's Office.

As he walked off, the crow of students gawked at each other in shock of what just happened then to give a final glance at Edwards back as he towed the person away. Due to the fact that High School students have the intention span the size of a pea, they simply shrugged off the incedent and descended off to their next classes.

Edward stopped at the outside of the Nurse's Office and set the person down against the brick wall aways off from the door. They were still unconscious. He leaned down and pulled long dark-brown hair out of their face to find that it was a girl, and a young one at that. He studied her, she didn't even look old enough to be a Sophomore. Neither the less, not even a Freshman.

He continued studying her and realized that she had a long "L" shaped scar extending from her left collarbone down descending into her shirt. Edward leaned in a few inches closer, just enough to see the

dark pink and off-brown rigged tears and spiked-shapes extending around the outline of the scar intersecting into the pale color of the rest of her flesh. The line of the scar was obviously clear cut its self, but the other dark scars surrounding it gave the immperssion the skin was stretched and torn shortly after. As if something had reached in and tore something out.

"Excuse me..." a harsh aggravated voice spoke down on him. He looked up in shock meeting a pair of mixed turquoise eyes stairing back at him.

"What are you doing?" she continued looking down at him. Edward stood and backed up a foot, considering all the different ideas the girl could have going through her head. After all, what would a girl think if she woke up after falling over a balcony to find a random guy she's never even seen before staring so closely at her chest (well, chestal-area)?

She shifted and sat up straight, pulling her black hoodie together.

Edward gawked at her in shock for a moment. The girl drew her attention back to him.

"Wait, where am I?" She asked.

Edward paused then answered, "We're out side the Nurse's Office"

"Nurse's Office? For what?"

Edward gawked again. "You mean, you have no clue what just happened?"

"I remember walking up the stairs to class and, well, I'm here now" She slouched against the wall..

"Well, I guess that explains it.."

"Explains what?"

Edward smirked. "Why you fell from the sky."

"Fell from the sk- oh,-she came to the conclusion- I get it now, ha-ha, I fell over the balcony" she laughed sarcastically and slammed her head back against the brick wall. "So, why were you the one to bring me to the nurse then?"

"Because out of all the people in that hall way, you chose me to land on" he extended a hand out to help her up.

The girl grabbed his hand and pulled herself up. While her hand was within his grasp, Edward noticed that both of her hands were covered in a pair of black leather gloves. She took her hand back instead of waiting for him to let go.

"Taking that fact, you're not very cushiony" she smiled a warm smile rubbing her back.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes at her. Instead he returned the gesture."Well I'm Sorry for not being a human landing pad."

She picked up her back pack and swung it over her shoulder.

"You should probably go to the Nurse or Doctor sometime soon just to check that there's no broken bones of any sort" Edward added noticing the off-sided wince of her arm as she adjusted her backpack.

She turned her attention to him once more and rolled her eyes."Thank you for all your concern, but I'm fine."

"Are you certain?"

"Never been more certain in my entire life."

The bell rang and the halls were near-empty once again.

"Crap, I'm going to be late. I really got to go, see ya around, Edward." And with that she turned and dashed down the main hallway to class.

He sighed a laugh her display of macho toughness, but then froze.

He never told her his name.

To be Continued...

* * *

lol, longer chapter really just full of dialogue. And look! another cliffhanger. D8 GASP. Chapter 2 done. more to come. Plz review. kthnxbai 


	4. Lunch

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 3**

Yeah, same as usual. I -do- not- and- never- will- own- anything- but- my- muffin- named- Philip :3

And yes, I haven't ate Philip yet, I keep him in a box to resist...The real question is how long _**can**_I resist...?

Oh well, ONTO CHAPTER 3!

* * *

Calculus and English had passed quickly for Edward.

The bell rang dismissing to lunch. Lunch was boring for Edward more than usual this year. It was somewhat amuzing when his 'siblings' were still around but sadly, they wern't. Emmet and Rosalie had gone of to Collage in Africa. As for Alice and Jasper, they had transfered to a different school after Alice had a vision that something terrible was coming and was afraid that Forks High School was where it was going to appear first. Alice was so terrified that she refused to go anywhere near the school. So, Carsile and Emse requested a transfer to another one of the local High School's. Jasper also refused to leave Alice alone at a different school and transfered with her. Alice had begged him to go with Jasper and herself to the other school, but he refused with the excuse of sticking arround incase this 'something' decided to show itself. The eintire family who still remained in the house argued with him about the fiasco, but his decision was set in stone.Now a days he woud just skip lunch wandering around the halls or going to listen to music in his car.

As for this partcular day,he skimmed his thoughts wandering around the halls. How deep he went into thought on this random girl was maddening. Could It of been a coincidence? No. It was only a 1 out of 100 chance of guessing someone's name that you had just barely met. Then why did she know? The way she spoke his name was so formal as if she had called it for years. He had been walking around for twenty minutes just deep in thought. Then he saw the very person he had been pondering over for the past two hours.

The girl sat on top of a blue rubber and metal table in the middle of the empty commons skimming through a calculus book, watching the numbers flash by as she flipped the pages.

"Boring, isn't it?" a familiar voice snuck up on her.

"Heh, Yeah. Numbers aren't really entertaining to me.." She said shutting the book and slipping it back into her bag. She turned and looked Edward. "I'm amazed to see you wandering around, shouldn't you be eating, or something?"

" I should be the one asking you that."

"And why is that?"

He shrugged and there was a long pause of silence.

"Look..." He then began. "There's a few things that I want to ask you."

She shot him a confused look. "Okay, shoot."

"First off, I never got your name."

"It's Morgan, Morgan Graves acctualy," she looked unhappy with the name.

"Graves, weird name if you ask me" he smirked.

"Hah, I know" she laughed

"Okay then. Now, how old are you? You don't even look old enough to be here."

"I'm fifteen"

"So your a Sophomore?"

"No, I'm a Senior"

Edward gawked.

"They skipped me up two grades" Morgan informed him.

"Oh.." Edward Murmured.

"Okay, what about you?" She questioned.

"Me?"- he looked shocked- " I'm seventeen, Senior, Same as you."

"The Senior part was kinda obvious, I just wanted to kknow your age."

"Why is that?" He was confused.

"You look to old to be here." she smiled a goofy come-back kind of grin at him.

Edward was hit hard at that one. This was the frirst time anyone ever told him he looked old. "...Thank you..."

"I'm not saying you look **old** -Edward Cringed- I'm just saying you look too mature to be here, like your suppose to be in Collage." Morgan tried to ease the blow she just gave him.

"...Oh..." it didn't help.

"It's a good thing!! Don't worry!! Women like guys that look older and more mature, and guys that are tall and uhh..." she tried to find something to say, but her mind was jotted. She started to mumble.

"Today's your first day here, right?" Edward decided to quickly change the subject before she found anything else to say that could take a blow on his ego or she exploded...

"Yes!" she splurted happily relieved at the subject change, but then looked down. "Is it that obvious...?"

"Not really, I've just never seen you around here until today."

"Oh, I see..." She said in a low tone.

Edward looked up at the clock hanging in the window of the office. Lunch was over. He knew it wasn't the right time to ask about the other name situation, so he put it off and decided he would ask her after school.

Another subject change.

"So , what class do you have next?"

Morgan thought for a moment then dug into her pocket.

"I can't remember... here" she pulled out a piece of paper folded in three from her pant pocket and handed it to Edward.

He took the paper and read through the slip of paper with 'Student Schedule' in bold print at the top.

"Our next four classes are the same.." Edward said still studying the paper.

"What?"

"That's irony for ya.."

The Bell rang again and Edward handed the paper back to her.

"I guess I'll see you in Biology then." She said shoving the paper back into her pocket.

And again, she dashed off to class without looking back at him.

To be Continued...

* * *

Yup, Chapter 3 done. More to come. Plz review. kthnxbai. 


	5. After school knockout

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 4**

YUS, I'm back with a new chapter!!!!!! eh, not like ya'll care anyways due to the fact that this story is starting to suck ass...

sigh I'll try to make it better, but if I cant, I would understand if ya'll stopped reading it.

As usual, I don't own **anything**. Not even Philip...cuz... I ate him TTwTT BUT...never mind, I gots nothin...

Anywho, **ONTO CHAPTER 4!!!  
**

* * *

When Morgan arrived to Biology, she was already five minutes late. Mr. Banner stared at her and waved her away to find a seat. She walked the middle isle along the desks finding that the only open seat was at the blacktop desk second to the back next to the same bronze haired guy she was talking to a few minutes before.

"Damn irony," she sighed as she slid into the seat next to Edward.

The rest of Biology was nothing but bookwork. Morgan stared around the silent room chewing on the pencil lead then glaring at the clock. When the bell rang, everyone was already out the door before Mr. Banner could say a word.

"Damn that was boring.." Morgan murmured as Edward and herself walked to Study hall.

Edward continued to walk, ignoring what she was saying.

Everything was the same through out Study hall, history, and Art. Everything was silent and time continued to drag on. Then, the last bell rang, dismissing everyone. The day was finally over.

Morgan and Edward left alone from the Art room walking off to their lockers without a word.

Morgan fiddled through her locker grabbing books, binders, and a sketchbook then shoving them into her backpack. She swung the bag over her shoulder and shut her locker only to find Edward slouching against the other locker behind it.

"Heh," were her only words before they both walked out to the parking lot. Yet again it was silent and the two were standing five feet apart. Morgan glanced over at Edward once then turned her attention away again.

"What did I do?" She asked staring straight ahead.

"What are you talking about?" Edward answered staring at the ground.

"I mean, during Biology. Everything was fine until then. After that, you wouldn't say anything. What? Did I do something to make you pissed at me? Was it what I said durring lunch?" She asked still walking.

"No. You didn't do anything"

"Then why are you pissed at me?"

"I'm not pissed at you," he said now looking at her.

"Yes you are!" She looked at him annoyed.

Edward turned away annoyed as well. "No, I'm not! It's just that yo- " he began, but before he could finish his sentence, he heard something hit the ground hard. Edward stopped wandering what the hell just dropped.

"Morgan, did you hear th-" He turned to face her again only to find her face flat on the ground.

"Morgan?" Edward asked as he leaned down and began to turn her over.

_What the hell? _

"Are you ok- " he stopped and stared at her.

She was knocked out cold yet again.

Edward gawked for a moment, then grunted.

_Damn it...  
_

* * *

**OKAY**, Short chapter...yeah...Anywho, Chapter four done. More to come, I think. Plz review. kthnxbai. GD 


	6. Car ride

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 5**

Update time!! eh who cares right?

OKAY! I don't own** anything **BUT this Nickel that I named Jack Sparrow for no reason :D

AND I can't eat Mr. Sparrow because he's INEDIBLE!!!!! MWAHAHAHA :D TOGETHER JACK AND I SHALL RULE THE WORLD!!!!!!!

ok I'll shut up...

Anywho, **ONTO CHAPTER 5!!!  
**

* * *

When Morgan awoke, she found herself sitting against the rusted metal fence surrounding the outside of the school near the Parking lot. Edward was leaning against the fence next to her seeming to be in a daze of thoughts.

"Damn it..." She mumbled standing up then fiddling around with her black hoodie. She dusted her now damp ass off and looked around for her backpack.

"So your conscious now, are you?" Edward asked still leaning against the fence.

"Obviously, where's my bag?" Morgan asked still looking around for it.

"In the car."

"I don't have a car."

"It's in _my_ car," He re-said heavily emphasizing the word 'my'.

"Okay, well can I have it back?"

"Why would you want to take it back out?"

"Because _I _Would like to go home," Morgan said aggravated

Edward stood up straight and began to walk down the side walk.

"Where are you going?" She asked walking after Edward.

By the time she could catch up with him, Edward was already in the drivers seat of the silver Volvo. Even more aggravated than before, she walked over to the passenger side and opened the door. Morgan then grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"Get in," Edward said.

"What?"

"I'll give you a ride home."

"Are you crazy?"

"Just a little" He smirks.

" Heh, No" She shuts the door.

Not noticing the window was unrolled, Morgan stopped when she heard Edwards voice.

"I want to talk to you. Please."

She looked back at him, and thought to herself.

_Bus or car?_

_Insanely hot blazing back of the yellow death trap where everyone's staring at you and you get the whole aquward feeling in your stomach_

_or_

_Shiney volvo in passenger seat with a/c blowing talking to the weird haired older guy you just met and being interrogated then saying something aquard and everything going silent the whole time_

"..."

_A/C DAMN IT!_

"Fine..." She sighs getting into the passenger seat closing the door behind her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The engine purred to life and started down the road .

For the first few minutes it was quiet.

"Didn't you want to talk to me about something? Or did you just want to take me home for some strange reason that I don't want to know about?" Morgan asks staring out the passenger window.

"Yes, I wanted to talk to you" Edward ignored the other thing.

"Okay, what?" She questioned now looking at him directly.

The car then stopped at a red light. Edward sighed then looked at her.

"I wanted to know, first off, about earlier this morning..."

To Be Continued..

* * *

Cliffhanger D8 GASP... Oh well, Chapter 5 done. More to Come. Plz Review. kthnxbai. GD189 


	7. Explenations

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 6**

**Guesa whata timea it is?! **yup, update time, how _exciting_...

I STILL DON'T OWN **ANYTHING**!!!! IM JUST A SIMPLE AUTHORESS TRYING TO WRITE A CRAPPY STORY, WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!?!!?! I EVEN LOST JACK SPARROW CUZ FALLENANGEL15439 ATE HIM!!!! WHY WONT YOU PEOPLE LEAVE ME ALONE?!?!?!?!

-sobs-

Okay enough emo-ness...

Whatever, **ONTO CHAPTER 6!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

"What about this morning?" She questions.

"You know what happened this morning, along with a lot of the school," Edward replies calmly.

She doesn't reply.

"How did you manage to fall over the balcony?"

"I blacked out, I guess I must of fell over the balcony after."

"You blacked out?" He gawks.

"Yes, I blacked out."

"Wait, you mean like you did back there a while ago?" Edward gives her a puzzled look.

She nods "Yep..."

"Why?"

"Why what?" Morgan looks at him.

"Why do you black out so suddenly without warning?"

"Narcoles." She then pulls a rubber band off her wrist and pulls her hair up into a bun.

"Narcoles?" He repeats questioning.

"It's a disease, well not really a physically internal disease, like Cancer or anything." Morgan explains moving her hands around franticly every which way.

"It's more like a Mental kind of disease," she points at her head.

Edward looks at her trying to figure out why she's talking to him like he's a little kid.

"How so?"

"Not sure exactly, I'll be fine one minute, unconscious the next" she shrugs starting back out the window.

"Huh," he sighs thinking.

"Is that all you wanted to know?" she asks disrupting his thoughts.

"Not exactly. There's a few other things..."

"Like?"

Edward looked down at her glove covered hands. "Why exactly do you wear gloves?"

Morgan shoots an aggravated look at him. "Because I feel like it, got a problem?"

"Just a question" He replies calmly.

She sighs. "Are we done with all the questioning yet?"

"No."

She sighs again annoyed.

"Just one" he stares out the windshield.

"When we were outside the nurses office, after second period, before you left you said

'See you around Edward'"

This time she gives him the puzzled look. "Okay, so?"

"It's the fact that you said my name afterwards, that has bothered me ever since." he looks at her puzzled face.

"I never told you my name."

She remains quiet still puzzled.

"So,-he begins- How did you know my name?"

Morgan cringes. "I don't know..."

"Of course you do."

"No, I don't "

"You have to know" Edward says still questioning calmly.

"No, I don't know, I heard someone call out your name while I was unconscious..." She babbles her fake defense then turns to look out the window. "...I don't know..."

Edward turns looking back out the windshield at a tan Chevy Malibu sitting in front of the Volvo. He looks back at her once noticing she was still cringed leaning against the door. He sighs silently, frustrated with the fact that he still had no _real _answer.

He turns his attention back out the windshield and silently drives down the damp-paved road.

* * *

Yay Ch.6 done, more to come, plz review. kthnxbai. GD189 


	8. The Other Guy

**Unexpected **

**Chapter 7**

Holy shi-, Chaper 7 is the first update of 07'!!!!

Yus whoot

Anywho, Sorry for taking so long to update, with school and all…ya

I don't own anything………

Here's Chapter 7 Everyone!! Enjoy!

* * *

After driving fifteen or so minutes, they finally reached Morgan's house in a small neighborhood closer to the out-skirts of Forks.

The silver Volvo pulled into the drive way of a small two-story brick house. Edward put the car in park behind a black Ford pick-up that already occupied the drive way.

Morgan undid her seat belt and picked up her backpack when Edward noticed the front door of the house open. A tall guy with shoulder-length dark brown hair wearing a black band T-shirt, baggy jeans and no shoes stood in the doorway.

Edward stared at the guy for a moment. Morgan opened the car door and then noticed him. She got out quickly.

"What are you doing?!" She yelled.

"I'm standing here, what the hell does it look like?" the guy in the doorway questioned loudly.

"Your sick, it's cold, it's raining, and you have no shoes on. You shouldn't be out here!"

Edward got out of the car and walked around to the still open passenger door and stood there confused.

Morgan ran up the porch and looked up staring the guy in the eyes.

"What are you doing?! Go inside before you catch a puemonia!" She tried to push him inside to no avail.

"I'm fine" He glanced over at Edward standing by the car. "Who's that?"

She looked back and saw that she forgot about someone.

"Hold on," she ran back to the car.

Edward still held the confused look on his face.

"Sorry" she grabbed her bag off the seat and turned back to him " Thanks for the ride."

"Your welcome" He glanced at the guy in the doorway again. "Who's that?"

"Someone, I'll explain later."

She rushed to the door quickly and waved bye to Edward before pushing the guy inside and shutting the door behind her.

_Always off in a hurry… _ Edward thought to himself before walking back to the driver's side.

_Something is definitely going on…._

* * *

Morgan watched out the window as the Volvo pulled out of the driveway and drove off.

She let out a sigh.

"So, who was that?" the long, dark-haired guy stood behind her peering over her shoulder watching the Volvo drive off as well.

"A guy from school," she turned around and made her way past him and a pile of cardboard boxes still awaiting to be unpacked.

"You've known the guy for a day and he's already giving you rides home? Freaky."

"Yeah, I know"

"Weren't you going to take the bus home or something?"

"I was, but letting him give me a ride was better then being shoved into a god-forsaken death trap stuck between some asshole and other groupies."

"True" he walked through the living room and went into the kitchen where Morgan was now unpacking dishes.

"What are you doing?"

"Making you dinner since every time you cook something, something burns down or explodes"

"Oh…..I am hungry…." he cleared the diner table of more cardboard boxes for room to eat. He sat and watched her move around the kitchen.

"Did Dad call?" She asked her brother.

"Duh, when doesn't he?" he continued to watch her put things up.

"what'd he say?" she looked at him.

"He'd be home around midnight, he said he had to settle things at the station"

"Oh" was all she said.

"So, what about that guy?"

"Edward?"

"What?"

"What?" she looked at him.

"I didn't do anything.." he gawked at her.

"Oh, not you, the guy."

"His names Edward too? God that's gonna get confusing.."

"No, I call him Edward and I call you Ed, now shut up and stop confusing me"

Ed gawked.

"He's nice but he' getting on my nerves."

Ed looked at her "What's he doing?"

"He's just asking too many questions." She pulled out a pot from one box by the sink and a random can of soup whos' paper label had been ripped off.

"What kind of questions?"

"Just things like about the gloves and why I black out" Morgan put the pot on the oven and wrestled with the hand held can opener.

He glared at her "Did you black out at the school?"

"Kind of, I fell over a balcony the and landed on him" with a hint of pride in her voice after defeating the metal can and pouring it into the pot.

"You fell over a BALCONY???" Ed stood up but Morgan walked over and made him sit back down.

Her hands on his shoulders, she looked him in the eyes and said "Don't worry, I'm fine aren't I? Besides it was nothing."

She walked back over to the stove and pulled a bowl out of one of the boxes.

"And when he asked?"

"I told him the same thing I tell everyone else"

"Narcoles?"

"Duh"

"Okay" Ed sighed.

Morgan poured the soup into the bowl and set it down in front of Ed.

Ed eyed the components inside the bowl.

"What the hell is it?"

Morgan glared at him "I don't really know...it's red...might be tomato...or blood...either one," she taunted him.

Ed splashed his spoon around in it looking distraught.

She cocked her head as if a flash of insight hit her out of the blue.

"That reminds me, did you take the medicine I bought?" Morgan glanced at her brother fast enough to see him cringe at the word 'medicine'.

"Yeah" he relaxed and took a spoonful of the red gunk into his mouth. Tomato, he sighed.

"Okay. You have to get better so I won't be stuck alone tomorrow."

"I'm going to school tomorrow even if I am sick." Morgan sat in a chair next to Ed, her eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"We don't need this Edward guy poking around in your business, now do we?"

"He's already suspicious, It's too obvious." she traced her fingers around the kinks in the wooden table.

"That's why we need to stay low." He gave her a slick grin.

"Right"

Ed pushed off the chair and put his bowl in the sink. Morgan stood up and advanced towards the stairs. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She called to Ed who was unpacking some of the other dishes and didn't reply.

She went to her room which still had card board boxes drifting around on the floor and went on a scavanger hunt to find pajamas and hygenical products. Sh eonly found a pair of sweat pants and her cousins blood donor T-shirt which she never gave back to her. She was able to find her brush and toothpaste, luckily everything else was in the bathroom already from the two and some odd days they had moved in.

She locked the door to her bathroom on the second floor which both Ed and her shared.

She let her hair down and ran her hand through it.

_Its only the first day here and I already have someone prying in on me. It's ridiculous._

Morgan ran the water and undressed putting her clothes in the clothes in the built-in to the wall hamper. She stepped into the tub and let the water run over her.

_This isn't going to be easy…  
_

* * *

Chapter 7 done! Please review. kthnxbai. 


	9. Morning Glares, Scheduels, and hypocrits

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 8**

BWAHAHA!!!

YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE HAS RETURNED!!! D

Not really, but on a more serious note, I realized something about this story.

The Summary and Prologue make no sense whatsoever, the beginning chapters suck and have Spelling errors from hell. To resolve this problem, for the beginning chapters at least, I have edited them :D They aren't any more interesting or anything like that but I corrected all the spelling errors and deleted 99 of how many times I put 'then' and 'gawked' in it. As for the Prologue, is not suppose to make sense. It's a Prologue. Don't pay it any mind, 'kay? Lastly for those of you who said that the Summary is confusing and ya don't get it, Keep reading the story and you'll find out how the hell it binds in with the story.

Enough of my rant.

I own this bottle of water :D His name is Bob H2O!!! He's a supa hero!!

-Blames Science teacher for telling her what H2O stands for-

COME BOB H2O, **ONTO THE STORY!!!**

* * *

The next morning, Morgan awoke to an extremely annoying beeping sound echoing in the back of her brain. She knew what it was, and she hated it. Pulling a pillow over her head never helped it, but out of instinct she did. The beeping continued to dance around in her brain for at least another minute or so until she heard something smash.

Uncovering her face she looked around her semi-dark room that was lit only by the light cracking through the small window in the corner to find that the 'beeping box of annoyance' had been smashed to the ground.

Looking up from it, she found her brother hovering above it.

"Damn it Ed, that's the second alarm clock you broke this month." She slurred rubbing her eyes as she sat up.

"It's annoying." was his only defense.

Finding her ability to see straight, she found a small pallet on the floor consisting of a pillow and two blankets. "Did you sleep in here last night?"

"Yeah"

"You have your own room ya know."

"Yeah, but my rooms a city of cardboard boxes at the moment. Not to mention my alarm clocks broke." he smirked at his own joke and Morgan gave him a 'shut-up-or-I-will-hurt-you' look.

"Still not a morning person I see…"

She picks up her pillow and lunges it at his head. "Go get ready"

And with that, he slipped away out the door.

* * *

After getting ready Ed made his way down stairs to the kitchen. Morgan was rummaging around in the fridge but closed it before complaining, "Damn it," and turning towards a man leaning against the counter.

"We have nothing to eat, when are we gonna go shopping?!"

The man leaning against the counter was tall, at least 6'4, with a muscular build, and brown hair dark enough to be black. He looked away from his daily ritual of 'the newspaper' (or so it was named by Ed) long enough to look at Morgan and say "This afternoon, probably."

"Right…."

"Morning, Dad" Ed said trying to get some one's attention.

He grumbled something that sounded like 'morning' coming from a dying moose and went back to his newspaper.

"You look like you didn't even change" she said observing his plain white T-shirt and baggy jeans, then taking a drink from a water bottle.

"And you look like something that crawled out of a Tim Burton film." He eyed her black and white horizontally striped T-shirt, and usual black hoodie and gloves.

G.J, their father, let out a sigh of disappointment towards his two kids. "Can't you two ever get along?"

They didn't reply to their fathers question and G.J gave them a blank stare.

Breaking free of the glare, Ed slipped away into the living room grabbing his backpack and keys. "We're gonna be late."

"Okay."

Morgan ran over to the tall man and hugged him farewell, grabbed her bag, and ran out the door behind her sibling.

"Kids…." G.J murmured with a grin taking a sip of coffee.

* * *

Once in the black Ford pick -up, Ed starts the engine. The low hum of the engine grows louder as they back up and drive down the road.

"I hate it when he does that." Ed stares out the window.

"Does what?"

"You know what. It's that glare of his."

"Oh. I can't believe you haven't gotten over it. I mean, he does it all the time." She grins to her self. Her fathers glare always made her happy. She never knew why herself, but it felt 'homey' to her, in a protective sort of way. Warm and safe.

As for Ed, the glare usually meant he was in trouble. No matter what, it made him feel that way. Even if his father was kidding around with him and he knew it, it still felt that way. Stone cold.

It never changed, and he hated it.

* * *

Upon arriving at Forks H.S, they raced for one of the last parking spots available in the student parking lot with a small silver Toyota Camry and almost crashed in the process.

"Your wreck less" she said as she hopped out of the truck and didn't give a passing glance to the Camry.

"Of course." He gave himself props on the matter.

Following the same routine as the one she did just the day before, she guided her brother to the front office to retrieve his schedule.

Entering through the small door in the first building, Morgan noticed the same, plump, red-haired woman sitting behind the counter. She also noticed that the office still contained the same horrifying orange carpet as it did earlier.

The red-head looked up from a pink slip of paper she had been examining. "Can I help you?"

Morgan was the first to speak up. "Yes, I'm Morgan Graves, I came by Yesterday."

In light hit the receptionist. "Yes, of course. What can I do for you Miss Graves?"

"My brother was just here to retrieve his schedule."

Ed stepped forward to the counter more.

"Your name is?" the receptionist questioned.

"Edward Graves"

She typed something onto the keyboard. "Here it is." She clicked something and several papers were printed.

Handing the papers to Ed, she looked at Morgan. "I'm sure you can explain the rest."

Morgan nodded and they both thanked her before slipping away out the door.

* * *

Ed shuffled through the papers and Morgan stole the one that enthroned the results of his schedule.

"We have the same classes…again…"

"Is that a surprise? We've had the same classes since, what, third grade?"

She sighed "I guess. At least this means I won't be stuck alone in aquward silence with that Edward guy."

"Right" he nodded to her.

The rest of the morning, which was only about twenty-minutes more, Morgan showed her brother around what she knew of the school and found their lockers only being down the hall from each others.

First bell rang and the two were off to English.

* * *

Making it through English, calculus, Spanish III, and Gym were easy enough for Morgan knowing the fact that she hadn't see Edward walking around the halls at all today. Maybe she was safe for today. Maybe Edward didn't come and was at home sick or something. She only hoped. Then again, she was also going along easier knowing the fact that her brother was there with her. She liked being able to talk to someone she knew well. She hated being the new kid, the one that doesn't talk to anyone. Being looked upon by everyone with their posse knowing that you're the only one sitting alone. The loneliness.

The lunch bell rang, dismissing from the locker rooms after P.E. Ed was waiting for her by the front doors of the gymnasium.

"So, do you think that Edward guy is here?" He asked as they walked to the commons.

"I hope not," her head hanged low focusing on the ground. Her stomach was turning. She knew there was something going on. Not only the fact of some guy she barely knew for not even eleven hours was already prying in on her personal business, but also the fact that there was something different about him. Something different she noticed yesterday, but it hadn't sunken in until now and sleeping on it.

"Something about him, just, feels _inhuman_." She says aloud to Ed, head still hanging low.

Ed stared at her.

Morgan began to laugh lightly between only her and her brother.

"But then again, if I said _inhuman_, I would only be _hypocritical_."


	10. Inhuman

**Unexpected**

**Chapter 9**

Whoot!! I'm alive and back with another chapter -thumbsup-

I haven't updated in a lonnngggg time I know, but I just started high school and Im still working on the comic (go to my profile for the link )….so I doubt updates will get any faster xD

I own Bob H2O!!! Nothing more!! -drinks bob H2O-

I now own nothing, not even my own sanity…..

**ONTO CHAPTER 9!!!  
**

* * *

Looking away from his sister only to turn his attention to the grey sky filled with storm clouds ready to come crashing to earth, he chuckled. 

"_Inhuman_…..what a word….even though I guess it's the only thing that could describe people like us. Hell, we're not even people- he clenched his fist-…..we're monsters."

"No…" she cut in softly "we're not monsters." She spoke in a soft yet harsh voice, but not towards her brother, towards herself. As if she were trying to convince to someone else what she could not even convince to herself.

"Not monsters" the harshness faded "just…._inhuman_…"

A faint smile appeared.

* * *

Once again down these concrete-paved halls, Mr. Cullen walked, and once again they were empty and quiet. Well, semi-quiet, considering the fact it was pouring cat and dogs. Even when it wasn't raining it felt like this.

Edward Cullen was convinced, the gloom that hovered above Forks would never go away.

The bell rang once again and the human traffic began to flow.

The two walked out of biology joining the swarming mass.

"Already sixth period and your friend still hasn't shown up."

"The word 'friend' is an overstatement."

"Acquaintance then."

" Whatever, doubt he's here. No point in showing up for the last three periods of the day. Why the hell do we have to keep bringing him up anyway?"

"Well, if the feelings you have about this guy are true, then were gonna have a problem."

"pfft, no shit"

* * *

They bustled in through the tiny doorway of study hall.

"Well the hell did they build this place so damn small?!" another of the seniors called after hitting his head on the door frame.

"Because most seniors aren't as tall as your lanky ass." A much smaller girl with a long black braid appeared from behind him and nudged him in the side with her elbow.

"Well most seniors aren't as small as your short ass."

She punched him, he just laughed and they both shuffled down the row of desks to the very back. Morgan and Ed followed closely behind them.

Three minutes later, everyone was settled.

Morgan and Ed stole the seats in front of the two that were just arguing and shoving each other. The guy was stated as lanky, but far from it. Sure, the guy was tall, but he has a semi muscular build to his upper body. As for his partner, she was…lanky. They both bore the same long black hair and olive toned skin.

Morgan and Ed kept the same thought: siblings.

A book slammed hard on a metal desk at the front of the room and a short man with grey hair in a red jumpsuit with matching converse smiled, pleased with the reaction.

"Welcome to Study hall, Mr. Malloy is out for the day so I'm filling in."

A bunch of shushed 'yes's' spread through the room.

"Do whatever, just don't bother me and we'll be fine. Oh, and don't kill each other -his gaze shot to the back of the room- that goes for you two."

The black haired duo stood up and saluted "Yes, Mr.Ciszek , SIR!"

There were laughs and Mr. jumpsuit rolled his eyes "sit."

They both fell back into their chairs with grins.

Morgan and Ed spent the next five minutes rambling on about random doodles etched into the black top tables, and talks of rumors or the upcoming Biology project could be heard around the rest of the room. Morgan felt a tap on her shoulder from behind and turned only to find the braided girl slouched far over the desk behind her.

"Ya'll are new here right?"

" Oh, yes, just moved here…….."

" Cool, I'm Gin by the way, and this is my brother Robbie" the tall guy stood up and mocked a curtsy.

"Morgan"

"Ed, or Eddy, either ones fine."

* * *

The pairs of siblings talked for a while and laughed about things that were incomprehensible to nature. The veterans gave the newbs all the tips to the lunch room and info on all the teachers. It was a carefree 30 minutes, but of course, it didn't last (how cliché xD).

She heard the door open and the steel frame clash with the wooden door as it closed again, yet thought nothing much of it besides a noise. A distraction, at much.

Gin was still laughing as her brother imitated a rhinoceros with a banana, but coughed violently and set her gaze behind the Grave's. "Uh-oh, watch out, biggest douche bag on the face of the Earth is headin towards us," she practically yelled out with a giant smirk across her face.

Morgan's stomach clenched tightly inside her body.

"Hello to you too, Gin," came a very sarcastic greeting from behind her. Robbie, finished with his Retarded rhino act, threw his arms into the air enthusiastically

"IT'S EDWARD!!!!!"

And her stomach dropped entirely.

Edward stood behind her chair with a slight grin still looking at Gin and Robbie.

" So I see you two have finally introduced yourselves to the newest members of Forks. I hope you didn't scare the hell out of them."

"HAH! Taking it they already met you, I'm sure their already scared shitless." Gin bursts out laughing.

"Actually, I've only met this one," He places his hands on Morgan's shoulders.

Her body tensed up and he smirked.

Ed stands up and holds out a hand "I'm Edward Graves, her brother"

Edward grabs his hand and they shake.

"Well now, Miss Graves here never told me she had a brother. But It should have been obvious taking the fact you live together."

"Yeah"

"Tell me, are you 15 or 17?"

"17"

"So your not in the same position as your sister?"

"Position?"

" Being skipped up two grades"

"No"

"Interesting"

Gin cut off their conversation. "So where the hell have you been all day?"

"You weren't even in English. that's strange even for you" Robbie cut in a second later.

"Yes, I was busy at home, Carsile needed help with a few things also, so I came in late."

"Well, you suck, you missed all of it, we reviewed the Essay prompt that's due next week and ………" their conversation faded off into the distance.

Ed's body tensed up on him also, and he felt what she meant. There _was_ something inhuman about this guy, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Something….suppose to be there, and it is, but its not, all at the same time.

What Morgan said was true, and they were going to have a problem.

* * *

Chapter 9 done!! Whoot!!

Oh and just a little fact, all my characters are people in real life

Eg: Mr.Ciszek is my art coordinator and Robbie is my older brother. And no, he's not gay, no matter how much it seems in this story xDD!!


End file.
